


Biscotti

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [9]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 041. Forme</a></p><p>Accarezzò il capo del bimbo, gettando il telecomando sulla coperta: non era male starsene infagottati insieme sul divano, anche se non c’era nulla di decente in tivù – Ti annoi, Seishiro-chan?<br/>– Io ho fame.<br/>Erano le quattro, decisamente troppo presto per la cena, ma perfettamente in tempo per la merenda, visto che anche a lui venne un languorino a sentir parlare di cibo – Vedo cos’abbiamo per merenda… – disse Subaru alzandosi da quel groviglio di pile caldo.<br/>– Facciamo i biscotti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscotti

Subaru tormentava il telecomando della televisione, cambiando canale di continuo, come fosse colpa di quell’aggeggio se non trovava nulla di decente da guardare; Seishiro-chan se ne stava seduto accanto a lui, piuttosto annoiato, ma senza far capricci. Il periodo natalizio era una cosa molto bella, si disse Subaru, e gli sarebbe piaciuto infagottare il bimbo per bene e scarrozzarselo per le strade brillanti di decorazioni, ma aveva lavorato per quasi una settimana di fila e non riusciva a reggersi in piedi; come se non bastasse, sentiva una fastidiosa nausea tormentarlo ogni qualvolta si muoveva in modo brusco.  
– Subaru-san?  
Accarezzò il capo del bimbo, gettando il telecomando sulla coperta: non era male starsene infagottati insieme sul divano, anche se non c’era nulla di decente in tivù – Ti annoi, Seishiro-chan?  
– Io ho fame.  
Erano le quattro, decisamente troppo presto per la cena, ma perfettamente in tempo per la merenda, visto che anche a lui venne un languorino a sentir parlare di cibo – Vedo cos’abbiamo per merenda… – disse Subaru alzandosi da quel groviglio di  _pile_  caldo.  
– Facciamo i biscotti?  
Lo sciamano si voltò, sicuro di non aver capito bene – Non abbiamo biscotti, credo…  
– No, io dicevo proprio di  _farli_.  
Subaru lo fissò scettico – Seishiro-chan… Ti ricordi cos’è successo quella volta che dovevamo semplicemente preparare una pizza usando la pasta surgelata? – disse, con malcelato terrore al ricordo di quella robaccia che, assurdamente, era diventata un blocco secco e duro come il marmo, pur restando ostinatamente gelato all’interno; meno male che esistevano i take-away.  
– Ma abbiamo la ricetta, basta seguire quella!  
Il ragazzo si disse che era il vedere la versione baby del suo innamorato appallottolata in una coperta natalizia, rossa con piccoli Babbi Natali bianchi che scorrazzavano lungo il bordo con il loro saccone di doni, a non fargli perdere la calma davanti ad un ennesimo, delirante capriccio; sorrise gentilmente – Ma non ce ne facciamo nulla, se non abbiamo gli ingredienti: occorrono cose particolari per fare i biscotti, sai?  
– Abbiamo anche quelli! – rispose testardo il bambino – Sta tutto nel sacchetto bianco e verde che Minako-san ha lasciato in cucina.  
– Ma sono cose che ha dimenticato lei, allora – tentò di farlo ragionare Subaru – Perché non me l’hai detto prima? Corro a riportarglie…  
– No, quelle sono cose che ha comprato per noi.  
– Per noi?  
– Le ho detto che volevi farmi dei biscotti…  
Subaru lo fissò, incredulo davanti a tanta sfacciataggine: erano arrivati a quello?  
– Seishiro-chan, io  _non so_  cucinare, dovresti saperlo bene!  
– Uffa – mugugnò il bambino – Non fai mai quello che ti chiedo…  
Lo sciamavo sollevò scetticamente un sopracciglio e avrebbe anche ribattuto che, solitamente, era Seishiro-chan a non fare  _mai_  quel che lui gli chiedeva, ma davanti a quel musetto imbronciato gli venne da sorridere.  
Di nuovo.  
Non aveva proprio la minima determinazione…  
– Volevo solo giocare un po’ a cucinare con Subaru-san… – rincarò la dose quel consumato commediante, alto poco più di un bambolotto.  
– E se invece Subaru-san esce e corre a comprarti i biscotti che preferisci? – tentò il ragazzo, dandosi subito dell’imbecille davanti ad una simile proposta: era il peggior educatore che si fosse mai visto sulla faccia della terra!  
– Ma io volevo mangiare i biscotti di Subaru-san… – pigolò il bimbo – Minako-san ci ha anche preso delle formine… __  
Un piano architettato nei minimi dettagli, pensò lo sciamano. Si recò in cucina per dare un’occhiata a quel fantomatico sacchetto e lo trovò innocentemente adagiato sul bancone; si guardò alle spalle per essere sicuro di non essere visto e, con la punta delle dita, cercando di non far rumore, sbirciò il suo contenuto: un sacchetto di farina, uno di _qualcosa_  tritato, del cioccolato in polvere, una scatolina… La prese incuriosito e la rigirò tra le mani; provò ad aprirla e un groviglio di formine di ferro piombò con leggero tintinnio sul tavolo: c’erano una stellina, un cerchietto, un alberello di Natale, un pupazzetto di neve, una luna ed un omino. Minako-san aveva persino acquistato delle decorazioni di zucchero…  
Sospirò.  
– Subaru-san? – chiamò il pargoletto tirandogli un lembo del largo maglione bianco che era appartenuto a Seishiro Sakurazuka, ma del quale il giovane sciamano si era impossessato sin dai primi accenni di freddo.  
Il ragazzo si sforzò di non guardarlo perché sapeva  _perfettamente_  con quale espressione lo stava fissando e come lui avrebbe reagito; ma poi l’occhio gli scivolò comunque sul musetto triste del bambino e su quegli occhioni lucidi che conosceva fin troppo bene. __  
Maledetto, maledettissimo commediante, pensò Subaru, _se pensi che mi farò fregare anche stavolta…_  
– È che non ci stai più con me, mi lasci sempre con Minako-san… Io però vorrei stare sempre con Subaru-san, anche se do fastidio… __  
…hai indovinato, finì di pensare.  
– Però prometti di stare lontano dal forno! – disse.  
– Il problema è che la raccomandazione vale anche per te… Come si fa allora? – chiese il bimbo con un ghigno sarcastico. __  
Dannatissimo bastardo.

~ * ~ 

– Seishiro-chan,  _no_ – gemette Subaru – Il frullatore non devi toccarlo, ero stato abbastanza chiaro, mi sembra!  
Il bimbo, in piedi su uno degli sgabelli della cucina, infagottato in un grembiule bianco che era appartenuto alla sua versione adulta (e che Subaru aveva dovuto rimboccare più e più volte e fermarlo con la cinta per non farlo inciampare), ritrasse le manine infarinate con aria piccata – Ma uffa! Non mi fai toccare niente! – protestò.  
– Le cose pericolose non si toccano, questa regola vale sempre – ripeté Subaru, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Scostò un po’ di farina dalla ricetta e lesse:  _amalgamare gli ingredienti e, quando il composto si è fatto più compatto, versare tutto su una superficie infarinata ed iniziare ad impastare_.  
Lo sciamano osservò scettico l’intruglio che c’era nella grande terrina bianca che aveva in mano: non sembrava un composto intenzionato a compattarsi; tentò la sorte aggiungendo altra farina e, dopo intense mescolate (forse un po’ troppo, visto che, tra le risate di Seishiro-chan, il cucchiaio di legno gli si spezzò a metà), si preparò a metterlo sul tavolo.  
– Seishiro-chan, mi spargi un po’ di farina sul tavolo? – chiese, per non sentirsi dire che voleva fare tutto lui; del resto, che sarebbe mai potuto…  
Subaru rimase a fissare, con la terrina tra le mani, la nube di farina che si alzava dal tavolo, dove il bimbo, con mossa geniale, aveva rovesciato la busta; si consolò nel vederlo tossicchiare per il suo stesso disastro e poi, adocchiati i suoi bei capelli neri spolverati di bianco, scoppiò a ridere come non gli capitava da tempo, facendo quasi finire a terra l’impasto.  
Una volta tanto, Seishiro-chan non la prese male e si mise a ridere – Vieni qua… Che disastro che sei! – disse lo sciamano: posò la ciotola e prese in braccio il bambino, mettendolo a sedere sul bancone e spolverandogli i capelli con uno strofinaccio, mentre quello dondolava contento le gambette.  
– Allora – disse poi rimettendolo al suo posto sullo sgabello – Adesso bisogna impastare.  
– E come si fa?  
– Ehmm… – tentò Subaru – Si mettono le mani nella pasta e la si impasta finché non diventa elastica, credo – l’aveva visto fare a Seishiro ed era rimasto incantato ad osservarlo, senza porsi mai il dubbio che prima o poi sarebbe toccato a lui compiere un’operazione del genere.  
– Come con il pongo? – chiese Seishiro-chan.  
– Una specie… Credo.  
– Dai, allora! – esclamò il bambino: tuffò le manine nel composto che Subaru aveva appena posato sul tavolo e iniziò a pasticciare con grande impegno; il ragazzo sorrise davanti a quell’espressione estatica, così incredibilmente infantile da sembrargli surreale su quel musetto sempre troppo adulto, e rimase ad osservare intenerito uno sbaffo di farina che gli impiastricciava il nasino.  
– Mi dai una mano, Subaru-san? – chiese il piccolo pasticcere improvvisato: era più o meno come chiedergli “ _Giochiamo insieme?_ ” e il ragazzo non si fece pregare. A furia di tormentarlo, il dannatissimo impasto appiccicoso iniziò a farsi più liscio ed elastico e lo sciamano non credeva quasi ai suoi occhi – Te l’avevo detto che era facile! – fu il commento allegro di Seishiro-chan.  
Recuperato un mattarello, Subaru si dedicò a stendere la pasta, ottenendo una “cosa” piena di spaventosi dislivelli, sui quali volle però diplomaticamente soprassedere, e porse al pargoletto le formine – Scegli: quali vogliamo usare?  
– Le stelle! – rispose immediatamente il bimbo.  
Lo sciamano sorrise – Solo stelline? Ci sono tante forme carine… Queste qui sono natalizie, per esempio – disse porgendogli l’alberello di Natale e il pupazzo di neve.  
Seishiro-chan le osservò e si dedicò, con infinita concentrazione, a intagliare i biscotti, che poi Subaru recuperava e posava su una teglia, per lasciargli libero il campo; finito di stampigliare i biscotti, lo sciamano infornò tutto e guardò l’orologio – Adesso dobbiamo aspettare una mezz’ora, minimo.  
– Così tanto? – protestò il bimbo.  
– È anche poco in confronto al tempo che ci vorrà per sistemare questo disastro – rispose il ragazzo guardandosi attorno e pensando a cosa gli avrebbe detto Seishiro-san in merito allo stato attuale della sua bella cucina.

~ * ~

– Come cavolo è potuto succedere? – gemette Subaru – Non mangiarli, Seishiro-chan, ti romperai i denti!  
– Però non sono cattivi – mugugnò il bimbo, masticando coraggiosamente quel pezzo di granito abilmente mascherato da biscotto a forma di stellina.  
Lo sciamano glielo tolse di mano con un sospiro – Va’ a capire cosa abbiamo sbagliato… Beh, tanto vale buttarli.  
– Noo! – protestò il pargolo – Sono i nostri biscotti!  
– Ma sono immangiabili – tentò di spezzarne uno per rendere l’idea – Sono venuti durissimi!  
Seishiro-chan guardò imbronciato tutti quei biscotti dall’aspetto così carino che giacevano in un cestino di vimini – Come si fa a renderli morbidi?  
– Non si può – cercò di spiegargli Subaru – Su, adesso dammeli, li butto via e ti preparo qualcosa di decente per merenda. Vuoi una tazza di cioccolata? – chiese, aprendo il frigorifero per controllare – Oh, almeno il latte c’è, per fortuna! – esclamò sarcastico.  
– Il latte!  
Lo sciamano si voltò stupito verso il bimbo – Sì, serve questo per la cioccolata calda.  
– Possiamo bagnarci i biscotti, così diventano morbidi! – spiegò Seishiro-chan, entusiasta – Ti prego, Subaru-san! Non voglio che butti via i nostri biscotti, è stato così divertente farli!  
Lo sciamano fissò per un istante il cestino che aveva posato sul bancone per vuotarlo nel secchio.

~ * ~

Fuori era ormai notte fatta, malgrado non fossero nemmeno le sei, il salotto era caldo e Seishiro-chan se ne stava sul divano con lui, entrambi avvolti dalla coperta di  _pile_ , due tazze fumanti di latte e i loro sfortunatissimi biscotti posati sul plaid.  
– Sono buoni così, no? – commentò il pargoletto, inzuppandone uno a forma di albero di Natale.  
Subaru rimase a guardare quel bimbo accoccolato contro di lui, profumato del sapone al borotalco con cui gli aveva fatto il bagno poco prima, infagottato nel pigiama celeste, che sceglieva con cura quale biscotto prendere di volta in volta: ora una stellina, poi un pupazzo di neve, poi una mezzaluna… _  
Alla fin fine era valsa la pena di fare tutto quel disastro in cucina_ , pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa foto mi venne mandata da una mia lettrice e mi commosse così tanto che voglio conservarla anche qui **
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/michiru_kaiou7/25409499880/in/dateposted/)


End file.
